


A Marketplace Meetup (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story set in a sci-fi setting with a tabby cat looking for someone in a big futuristic city. Trouble comes however as he goes to the Marketplace for answers. But, it appears that someone else has joined into the troubling mess as well. A wolf with strange powers. Would this be the cats foe? Or would they end up having a common thing besides battling the same troubling gang itching to gut them? (This was requested by Shadow_Darkclaw) (ALSO: Merrick belongs to Shadow_Darkclaw and Jake belongs to KingdomOfKitten)





	A Marketplace Meetup (Story Request)

“Oh jesus, what a day.” The feline was starting to grow weary. The scorching sun was dimming down to a twilight filled sky. The city he was in however never tires. It stayed awakened from the earliest mornings to the deadest of night. He never knew of its true name, only its side name given by the outsiders. The Advanced City.

A dumb nickname to have for sure, but that is the truth. The city really was advancing. Whenever you pass by a citizen, you will always see something technical on them. Literal retina scanners, robotic limbs with features, even neon glowing tails that glowed the emotion they felt. It was a city of dreams that shaped into being a reality. Anything you could think of, this city would have it.

The cat semi-blended in, his jacket having to be just as technical as the citizens. Having to wear a set of metallic armor in the form of a black painted work jacket that also administered first aid shots to his back when dealing with injuries, minor or major. His pants were dark blue jeans with pads of armor attached to it. He couldn’t afford the full set of that body armor. So, he had to pick the upper part and pay a hefty price for it.

It was a very needed piece of equipment. Given the fact his job required a sharp eye and an even sharper skill of combat. He was a people finder so to speak. To search for someone of high worth. This one, was his biggest one to catch yet. He was sent to find this missing mammal. A wolf with the side of her hair being dyed pink and having to be brushed over by her right side, with blue and hazel heterochromia eyes and a nose piercing. 

Ten million dollars this girl is worth. Her parents were very worried. Her rich parents. Her filthy rich and powerful parents were offering so much money for her to safely return. The feline couldn’t refuse the offer from them, even if they were uptight than a cliched rich person in films. This tabby cat was ready to find her and get that hard cash. Although, he seemed to be in a predicament. Despite the ten million dollar reward, no one in this city seemed to know where she could have gone. 

This place was filled with mammals like her. It was like her description. Fun loving, a fan of the night life, and a robotic nature adorer. This place would be a luxury to live in for her. Yet, no one has seen her. She was known to cause some havoc in her past, thus having to be wellknown back in her town. Heck, months before she went missing, she picked a fight with some mammals and got them hospitalized. All because of how they bumped into her. She could be quite dangerous to the tabby, but money was worth the risk of broken bones.

He asked many mammals in most populated areas of the city, all of which had said no. Not once did they say “I think I’ve seen her.” or “She seems familiar.” She just seemed to have disappeared without leaving a single trace. She could be anywhere here. Or she might not even be here at all. Still, he had more room to explore in this city. It might take him a good couple of days, but he prayed that it would be worth it in the end. Even if it was a tiny crumb of a clue, he would accept the offering.

The last place to check before he could crash the night at a hotel was the marketplace. It was teeming with life. Sellers selling off food, technology, and offering rarest of items at a seemingly fair price. Con-Market is what it was called. For those who don’t sell the fruits, vegetables, and fish, was just scheming to pocket off of someone's money. Thankfully, only the tourists suffered from their loss of cash. The city was too smart to be suckered in by them. Which is why many scammers scrammed and went off to somewhere else.

“Ok...hopefully someone’s got an answer.”

(An Hour Passes)  
“Are you kidding me?” The tabby muttered to himself as he sat on a stool waiting for his burger as he had a beer in his hand. He couldn’t believe it. Again, no one had seen her nor heard of her. This seemed to be too suspicious. How could someone like her not cause a name for herself in this place?

He took a drink of his cold drink. It had an awful taste to his tongue. A bitter drink meant for bitter men and women. Jake couldn’t understand how anyone could handle a beer, but he still needed something for a buzz during this stressful exhausting day. He prayed that tomorrow would be better.

Finally his burger came as it was one a paper plate and had the cheesy goodness with ketchup and mustard and lettuce just as he asked. He had to give credit to this food market, despite looking crappy and low quality, the burger did smell devine and having to look like it would be better than any other cheeseburger. Probably why it is called the “Burger Haven”

Before he could get a chance to take a grab of his dinner, he noticed some figures were walking up towards him. All having to be some sort of gang that had robotic limbs on them. All of them were closely related to dire wolves. They also had neon red colors on their punk rebel clothing. It looked like they broke open glow sticks and slathered it on their clothes to seem dangerous or at least to look cool. It made them look ridiculous. Still, looks could kill.

The leader of this small tag gang, the dire wolf with a mohawk and a cigarette in his mouth, walked over to the feline. “Well well, never knew cats would be around burger joints. Thought you be head first into a fish tank.”

Oh god. He was a walking cliche. Looked rebellious, sounded rebellious, even acted like one too. Sounded like some greaser from the 1960’s. 

“Yeah kitty cat! What the hell are you doing on our joint?” The female said along with the leader. Either she was his girlfriend or was just very desperate to get his attention

“Look guys, the name is Jake...and I don’t want to start a fight. I just wanna get some sleep and go to a hotel. You know of one?” The feline took another drink of the beer. 

The gang of five didn’t seem to care for the cat’s demands. “We can make you go nighty night if you want us to.” One of the males cracked his knuckles. Being ready to start swinging his fist. 

Jake starts to get up from the stool. He placed his beer bottle next to the counter as the cook ducks from under the same counter to avoid the mayhem that was going to begin. 

“Five against one seems a bit unfair don’t you think?” Jake cracks a joke while hoping only the leader would be ballsy enough to do a one versus one fight.

“That is what happens when literal pussies like you enter our turf.” The leader said, showing he must have been neutered to be such a weak wolf to not fight like a man and let his posse do the work.

Before any other words could be said or any fights could be made, the sound of a newcomer got both of their attention. Could it be an officer who is here to stop the fighting? Well, the figure doesn’t look to be of an officer on break. Just looked like a random civilian trying to play the hero. 

This standing figure was a wolf. Though not a dire wolf, he still was taller by one foot than the tabby, while the dire wolves were two feet taller than the feline. He was a gray wolf who walked and stopped right in front of the gang. He had on a pair of black leather pants, a similar color and texture vest, and a white basic sleeveless shirt. It gave off the similar vibe of the neon red gang. Only his looks of “get near me, I’ll gut you” were legit terrifying.

“Piss off wolfie. This doesn’t concern you” One of the gang members threatened in an attempt to get him out of here. It clearly didn’t work in the slightest.

“What if it does?” The tone of his voice was the same as his body pose. Seriousness. 

“Well looks like we got two ‘problems’ to take care of then” The leader started to focus his attention on the wolf. Some of the members started to shift their attention to the newcomer as well. 

Jake couldn’t help but to do the same. He noticed that besides the choice of clothing, his right arm had this strange mixtured dye from his fingertips to his shoulder blade. It was scattered like lightning all around the arm. It was different shades of pink, blue, and purple. Going from light to dark. His hand was covered in the dye as well, the right side showing the lighter color as it goes over to the left to be more darker.

Another interesting part that Jake took notice about the arm was his hand that was curling into the fist, mainly it was his knuckles he looked at, which had what appeared to be stones embedded in it. It looked as if either they were forced in or they protruded out of his hand. The skin underneath the fur was holding and wrapped around the stones, keeping it in as if they were a part of his body. 

One of them emitted a light glow. It was one that looked pink. The cat didn’t know what to think of it. Only that it could mean only bad things were to come to the gang that wasn’t paying attention to the stone. Throwing in threats to scare him away. Some of them started to pull out metal batons. They looked weak with that puny weapon. With a flick of a button, loud static swishing sounds were created as now the batons themselves turned into plasma axes. The red blade-like plasma was shaped to be of a hatchet. Plasma can cause real damage to a body, and many mammals would flee to avoid getting caught in a fight like this.

Thankfully, Jake and this wolf weren’t average joes. The stone in the wolf's knuckle glowed for a split second. Before Jake could even question what it meant, his beer bottle was flung out of thin air and it aimed right at the head of the one direwolf who kept tossing the most insults at him.

The direwolf was in so much pain, that his instinct was to hold his head with both of his hands. Of course, this meant letting go of the plasma axe in the process. Which he did, and it landed on the foot of a gang member. 

“AH! YOU DICKASS!” The other female hopped in pain as the laser cutted deep into the side of her foot before she moved it away to prevent more of a deeper cut. This was Jake’s chance for an attack. 

He moved forward with his fist leading the way. He was able to punch the neck of the one who had the beer bottle thrown at him. The direwolf gasped as he held onto his neck. He moved backwards before backing into a chair which caused him to lose his footing, falling down onto a table that fell along with him.

The female that hopped on one foot swiped at the tabby. She missed slashing off his ears tips by an inch. Jake took no time as he grabbed onto her arm that held the axe as he started to tackle her down onto the ground. Before the others could try to help her out, the wolf charged at the leader and did a side kick to his stomach. It pushed him back as he started to feel a bit of bile going up to his throat. The other two went to defend their leader with all of their might.

Slash, swoosh, sling. They kept swinging but missing so many times as the wolf just dodged the actual hot science weaponry of their. He took a jab, connecting his right fist to the male’s snout with the stones making the punch more hurtful to his nose.

“GAH! YOU FUCK!” The direwolf backed away holding his nose and snout while muffling out those words.

The wolf’s second stone started to do the similar glow like the first one. The blue stone flashing for a second before the new outcome could occur. The female who had the leaders back saw a glimpse of it. After that, she felt her axe start to swing off of her grip. Doing a levitating charge like the speed of a bullet towards the paw of the wolf, who grabbed it in a blink of an eye.

“W-what in the shit?!” She backed up, her brain not handling what had happened upon her. She tried to call out for her boss, but in the middle of it she stopped. She couldn’t help it, since her plasma axe was lodged into her cranium. Sparks and a mixture of dark red and black liquid squirting out of the bladed weapon and the skull. “You...as...ass bag…”

She fell down hard, her eyes shutting off as if they were televisions. Being lifeless as the squirting liquids started to simmer down, starting to form a small pool around her. The male looked over as he started to get himself back into his fighting motion.

“Y-you..you asshole!” He yelled with a charge. Being ready to attack and avenge his fallen companion. Being ready to kick ass and take names. Only for the wolf to grab his arm and neck and twirl him around until letting go and throwing him into a shack that contained cheap tech and cheaper watches. He hitted the counter with a thud. Groaning and growling at the pain as his upper body laid on the hard cold metal counter. 

He turned his body to see if he had another chance to attack the wolf. Laying on his back while trying to get up. Before he could muster up his strength, this super powered wolf ran at him. Jumping up as he was close to the direwolf’s feet and grabbing the thick metal sheet above the counter that was used to close off a shop incase of intruders or when it is closing time.

He pulled it down with force. The metal pounding right at the chest of the direwolf as his body makes a dent on it. He stopped moving and made no noise, with the wolf getting up and walking off towards the rest.

Jake and the female were still rolling around, fighting off to grab a hold of the weapon. Punches were made, insults were yelled, but yet no one seemed to be the winner. The tabby was pinned with the direwolf female starting to try to get the blade to his throat.

“DIE FOR FUCK SAKES DAMN IT!” She kept going, despite both hands from Jake being on her one robotic arm to prevent the weapon from getting closer.

“DROP DEAD, THEN I WILL LET GO!” Jake groaned, feeling the hot laser getting closer to him.

“TOUGH LUCK SHITSTICK! NOW JU-” An axe was swung right at her neck. Being deep and almost close to decapitation. Her eyes widened as her one hand started to feel the handle of it. Jake could see the odd mixture of liquids starting to pour down onto his armor and clothing.

“S-shit...you had to spill your blood and oil on me?!”

“Ha...tough luck getting it out..s...shit...he...a..d.” Her head fell on top of his chest, being lifeless as Jake took a breather and still had a hold of her arm. Like he promised her, he letted go, the axe dropping next to him. He looked and saw that the wolf was the one who saved his ass. He wanted to thank him, but they both knew there was one more member to fight off. The leader. 

The leader was by the burger shack, puking up his lunch from the harsh blow he got courtesy of the stranger wolf who made him look like a total idiot. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, being ready for the fight as he flicked on his axe again. However, as he turned around, he was met with that wolf again. In the background was the cat getting up and getting the axe in his hand, his crew being dead as their bodies laid limp on the ground. He was the only one left, and it was all because of this asshole wolf that did this. He could feel his soul leave his body.

“I-I ain’t afraid of you...you bitch boy.” The direwolf was lying. The leader was scared beyond belief. He could piss himself if he had any liquid in his bladder. His hand that held the weapon started to shake. He felt some fear crawling into his spine.

The wolf did a light chuckle. “Good.” His third stone, the purple one, started to emit the same glow. “I ain’t afraid of you either.” It caused a light flash for a second, before he could release what he had stored. He used his right arm to do a punch. This time, right at the leaders chest. The punch wasn’t like the others. No, not this time. His knuckles went through the metal chest and punctured the robotic beating heart with the force being powerful enough to push the leader back again to land hard against the concrete. His body twitched, his opened hole letted out sparks and spurts of bloody oil, until it started to combust and catch on fire inside of the hole. There, in a good couple of seconds after the heart catched on fire, the body was now becoming frozen stiff. His eyes started to turn into a static, not unlike the others whose eyes were shutted off to be a white blank slate.

Jake stood there in awe. He walked over to witness more of the destruction while also thanking the wolf. The wolf welcomed the feline before he started to make his to, well, wherever he was going. Before he could, Jake still was determined to find the answers he was hoping to get. Even though he just got into a battle, he was determined to find out any sort of clue. He prayed to give him some good fortune. He told the wolf to wait as the stranger turned around. There, the tabby pulled the photo of the girl from behind his pants. He asked him if he ever saw her. No words. Only his eyes widened as a way of a sign to a yes or no question. Jake finally got the answer he was looking for.

“Yeah...I know her. I’m actually looking for her.”

“Awesome! You know where she is mister…?”

“Yeah. She is in this city...and...my name is Merrick.”


End file.
